


Day #10: Making a List

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sidewinder being Sidewinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Ty finds a piece of paper. An argument ensues. (Or: 'Ty goes off on one and spirals...as per'.)





	Day #10: Making a List

Ty found the list at 0600 on a Tuesday and as soon as he'd worked out what it was, he was about to start a discussion about its contents when Sidewinder had been called to a mission. The list was left forgotten, haphazardly thrown down when he'd got rid of extraneous gear.

At 0200 on Thursday, when Ty collapsed almost fully clothed onto his rack, the list stuck to his face. He didn't notice, even after it started to tickle his face as he breathed in and out.

1200 Thursday came around and Ty slammed a piece of paper down onto the table in front of the other five members of his team.

By 1205, the argument had started.

~~~

"Well, clearly I'm hotter than Digger." Sanchez declared.

"Hey!"

"Well I _am_ , you sound like you learnt English and then forgot half of the vowels."

“Oh like you sound any better!” Digger shot back, mimicking his friend's accent. 

~~~

"I mean obviously I'm higher than Ty." Kelly said loudly over the argument Nick and Ty were having.

"You're very fucking high if you think you're hotter than me, Doc." Ty said, whipping round, his eyes flashing.

~~~

"Who even wrote this list?" Digger asked eventually.

"Some Private...not the point. This is serious business." Ty responded, gearing up again.

Nick hit his head with his hand, okay they needed to stop this now.

"Ty, I think you might be overdoing it here."

"Shut up, Lucky.” Ty replied quickly, then spun around again and gestured to his two other teammates. “Now who's hotter, Johns or Sanchez."

"Leave me out of this." Owen said raising his hands. He'd been sitting there listening to his team being, well...being _his team_ , but he wasn't getting pulled into this.

"Sorry, Ozone, you're on the list, you're in the debate."

~~~

“You're a foot shorter than me!” Owen shouted at Kelly.

“What's that got to do with anything?” Kelly shouted back.

~~~

“No-one trusts you! You don't even like Cajun food!”

“That's not even...” Nick started, running his hands through his hair in exasperation, “that's not even relevant to this discussion!”

“My momma warned me about people like you.” Digger said seriously.

~~~

“Okay, this is just getting silly. Should we...” Eli said to Nick during a lull.

“Thank you.” Nick said triumphantly.

“No. What? No! That wasn't me _agreeing_ with you. Fuck you! I'm clearly at least number three.”

~~~

They had been talking around in circles for hours. 

The piece of paper was covered in scratches and arrows. The list itself barely legible, covered in so much ink that it looked like one of their redacted mission reports.

Nick thought that Ty was finally running out of steam, when he saw Ty's hawk eyes focus on something behind Nick's shoulder. Nick knew that look. That was the look Ty got when he was hunting. Nick sighed and turned slowly, seeing the flapping piece of paper stuck under a mess tin on a neighbouring table.

_Fuck._

~~~

List three appeared some time later, and then list four. None of the men were able to work out who was leaving them around the area, unable to stop themselves from being drawn into Tornado Ty. So they just tried to weather the storm.

~~~

When list five appeared, with the fifth different grouping of names, Ty himself looked tired. Not even the joy from seeing himself finally at the top of one of these lists was enough to sort him out. What the hell was going on?

~~~

List six began with Ty standing on a table in the middle of the camp.

"Now I know no-one will own up to this out loud, but we would really appreciate it if someone, anyone, anonymously came forward with detailed reasonings about just why this list was written in the order it was."

~~~

The lists had stopped coming and Ty was happy. What had started as a hilarious way to pass the time had begun to gnaw at him. It wasn't even that he wasn't top in all of them (which, what the fuck?) it was the fact that there was clearly no rhyme or reason to the damn things. It was a puzzle that he couldn't solve if the variables kept incessantly changing.

He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head and tried to let the day just end with little fanfare.

~~~

Nick crept around the side of the building, moving up towards his friend.

“Nicko! I _will_ shoot you one of these days!” Kelly said, thwapping Nick round the side of his head.

Nick scoffed. “Yeah, like you could.” He finished with a grin.

“Make some fucking noise when you move! Goddamn marines!”

“What you looking at?” Nick asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

“I found another one. He's going to have an anurysm.” Kelly said, thrusting the paper at Nick, then narrowing his eyes. “Are _you_ doing this?” 

Nick had the gall to look scandalised momentarily, before realising this was exactly the sort of thing he would do.

“I wish.” Nick replied, showing Kelly his own hands with multiple pages in them.

“Is this you, Lucky?” A voice said out of the darkness.

The muscle in Kelly's jaw twitched but he didn't move. “Motherfucker.” He hissed at Eli.

His friend shrugged, looking entirely unapologetic. He waited for Nick's shake of his head to show he wasn't the one behind the prank.

“They're fucking everywhere.” Digger said appearing a moment later, thrusting his hand out.

“If I ever find out who did this _I'll_ be killing them.” Owen replied with venom a second later.

Eli looked at the crumpled pieces of paper in all of their fists. “Fire. We need to kill it with fire.”

The other four men looked at him and nodded solemnly, wordlessly handing the paper to Eli. 

Ty didn't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
